


antagonistic

by WinterSonata101



Series: i am yuchan-biased, but ace is my bias wrecker [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSonata101/pseuds/WinterSonata101
Summary: everyone is tired, but the maknae's lack of energy had everyone on edge. it leads to dire consequences.





	antagonistic

**Author's Note:**

> Throwing in some angst because why not

prompt: antagonistic  
tags: yuchan as a brat™, backtalking, moody baby uwu, patient hyungs

junhee sighed at the sight of a stubbornly curled up life-sized blanket burrito on the couch. their couch, he thought drily.

yuchan had been incessantly moody ever since they came back from the shooting and no one knew why, only that they wanted to do everything they could to see him smile again. without his puppy-like attitude, time seemed to drag on and the dorm even felt dreary. it was scary how much the group fed off his energy.

junhee looked to the other members behind him, who stared back helplessly. with another burdensome sigh, he padded over to the hazard zone and crouched silently next to their bundled-up baby.

"channie," he called out carefully, softer still than a whisper. keen eyes observed the lump for any visible signs of movement.

no response. junhee steeled himself and tried again. "yuchannie. look at me." he said, a bit firmer. he hated using what the members called the 'leader-voice', especially on their precious maknae, but yuchan wasn't going to cooperate anytime soon.

a nervous shift from the burrito, but the silence remained. yuchan absolutely hated his leader-voice, more so than the rest of them. it made him feel even younger and more immature than he already did.

junhee bit his lip, frustrated at his taciturnity. he needed some kind of response soon, or he would do or say something he would regret.

"yuchan. if you don't remove that blanket right now, I'm gonna..." he exhaled sharply, "I'm gonna get mad."

more silence. however, the blanket gradually lowered and revealed the maknae's flushed, irritated face. his hair was mussed and he gripped the blanket like it was a lifeline.

"what do you want?" he barked. no 'hyung'. junhee felt like he was slapped.

"hey, watch it." the elder shot back, a dangerous glint in his eye. yuchan glared back defiantly, chin raised and lips pursed. tension crackled between them.

"or what? gonna punch me?" the younger of the two taunted.

junhee moved before he could even think. by the time he realized what he had done, Chan looked shocked and his head was turned to the side, and Donghun was pulling him away.

he heard the distinct sound of byeongkwan fussing over yuchan, who pulled away angrily, and saw sehyoon exit the living room out of the corner of his eye. he never did handle stress well.

he was broken out of his reverie when he felt a stinging pain on his cheek, and donghun's frantic questioning in his ears.

"park junhee! are you crazy?!" he roared. "you're crazy! you're freaking crazy for punching him!" junhee was shaken violently back and forth. he felt the world tip on his axis.

"you're older than him! you should've known better!" Donghun continued to hiss. "when did you ever solve anything with violence, park junhee. when?!"

junhee stared guiltily away. he was wrong to snap so easily, but he was tired. they all were. if anyone was at fault, it would fall to all of them.

Donghun, apparently done with giving his leader a piece of his mind, roughly let go of him and stalked off to his room, but not before throwing a worried glance over to the maknae. there was no doubt that Chan was his favorite.

junhee slowly turned to yuchan, who was still fervently avoiding byeongkwan's mother-henning, and their eyes met for a brief moment. to jun's dismay, he quickly broke the contact. 

junhee got up from where he was kneeling and made his way toward the couch, his bones feeling heavier than lead. it wasn't purely out of fatigue.

he landed ungracefully next to byeongkwan, who had given up on trying to treat the younger, and opted to lock himself in his room. leader and maknae were left alone in the oppressive silence.

it was a long while before it was broken. "what do you want now." yuchan's muffled voice asked quietly, no trace of his earlier hostility. he was probably just tired.

junhee inhaled deeply, and rested his head on what he thought was yuchan's chest. the boy stiffened up under him, before relaxing very slowly. junhee let out the breath he had been holding and felt his eyes start to water. he didn't doubt that Chan would feel the tears through his blanket, but couldn't find it in himself to care.

"I'm sorry, baby," he croaked, voice fragile and hoarse. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. you didn't deserve any of that." junhee sniffled. "I'm such an idiot. I don't deserve to be your hyung."

at that, yuchan violently ripped the covers off him, making junhee yelp in surprise. the maknae's eyes were wide as saucers.

"no! no, don't you dare say that!" he spat. "you don't get to say that after all those years of training together and all the stupidity you've seen me with, and especially not after all we've been through as a team. you..." he started to tear up. "you can't do that to me. you'll always be my hyung."

junhee couldn't help the hysteric laugh that bubbled in his throat, at how stupidly gone they were for each other. how he could believe that their bond would be broken over a punch in the face, he had no idea. yuchan caught onto his giggles and doubled over himself, tears leaking from his eyes. he leaned over to hug his leader, and didn't so much grimace at the disgustingly wet kiss junhee smacked onto his cheek.

"love you." 

"you too, baby."


End file.
